huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyu/Quotes
Cutscenes First Meeting at the Bar * "Hi there!" * "Wow... okay, could I get you to maybe take it down a notch? I'm right here!" * "Um...hello! Is anybody home?" * "Yeah you!" * "Well, you're talking to one now champ!" * "I know right? It's crazy!" * "Oooookaaaay...maybe we can take a step back here..." * "My name is Kyu, nice to meet you." * "Oh thanks...no...that's great, I have a weird name..." * "Nope! Not like that at all!" * "Riiiiight...We'll try that again later..." * "Look dude/girl! Are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble holding it together over there..." * "Psh! That's a fat load of shit and you know it!" * "What do I mean? I mean, I can literally see you sweating through your shirt!" * "You just...you just...yeah, that's what I thought." * "Or you could just stop being so weird about it." * "I could see how uncomfortable you are right now from space." * "Oh god...did you just say that? Is this happening?" * "Hmmm...wait...you know what? This might actually work! Yeah, YEAH! Oh man! This is your lucky day buddy/sister! Listen, I gotta go, but we'll meet again real soon; trust me. Night!" First Scene in Bedroom * "Hey you, rise and shine. We've got work to do! I said get up!" * "No way dude/girlfriend! No time to waste!" * "Am I gonna have to pull the covers off?" * "I bet you were..." * "Afraid not, this is totally happening." * "Chill out for a second! You'll be glad I showed up." * "Don't you recognize this adorable face? *giggles* It's Kyu! From the Bar!" * "Clever disguise right? I can change my hair any color I want; It's pretty sweet." * *giggles* "No! No! God no! Besides, I was on the clock." * *sigh* "Why are they always confused...?" * "If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. Well...A love fairy to be exact." * "Common misconception, I assure you that fairies are indeed a thing." * "Good question. I'm glad you asked." * "Hmmm...funny...but let's leave the sarcasm to me, alright?" * "You see, as a love fairy it's my job to help poor saps/gals like you out with the ladies. It's just...what I do. I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive track record. All of my previous clients are...basically walking babe magnets now. You though...ahem...let's just say you will be my greatest accomplishment yet." * "Ha! No, but seriously..." * "Man! You and all the questions? Can't a fairy just help a brother/sister out? * *sigh* "It's fine! Just go with it! It's gonna be great!" * "We need to get started right away! Tell me, how many dates HAVE you been on?" * "Oh my god! It's worse than I thought. Isn't it? Alright, grab your shit! We're going on a date right now! Someone has to show you the ropes. I know a place nearby that's open pretty late. You'll love it! Or not...I don't care." After Tutorial * "Aw shit! It's morning already? We're way behind schedule! Okay, check it out. I have one last thing to give you and this is important. Introducing the latest in love fairy technology; the Huniebee four point oh! * "The Huniebee is an essential lifeline for any player on the go. It automatically registers the info of new girls you meet and can even track their location. You can organize your inventory, buy new gifts, upgrade your traits, It's awesome! We don't have time to go over every feature, but you're a big boy/girl. You can figure it out. To access the Huniebee all you have to do is just right click at any time. Or...if you're weird, you can use that button at the top of the screen. Go ahead! Break that bad boy open!" * "Okay great! I think that's it for now. Let's get out there and talk to some broads!" * "I said...let's go talk to some broads!" * "What's that? I didn't hear you. Did you say hell yeah?" * "That's what I like to hear!" * "Now if you wanna meet a hot chick you gotta go where the hot chicks are! I've done some scouting and I have a few ideas of where to start. It depends what type of girls you're into. We can check out the university, the mall, the gym, the park or the nearby cafe. What'll it be?" * "Good choice rookie! Couldn't have picked it better myself. Alright, ready? Get your game face on!" Meeting First Girl * "Oh yeah, they can't see or hear me. I'm just a figment of your imagination. Plot twist! Nah, I'm crazy real! I just hid myself from everyone so I can give you advice on the sideline." * "No way! You did it! Well...with my help of course. I gotta admit; I did not expect you to pull that off. Beginner's luck! Don't let it go to your head. By the way, that other chick that was here just a second ago...since she was in range, the Huniebee started tracking her location too. So after you're done here with this girl, you can catch up with her too. Just bust out the Huniebee and check out the girl finder screen. I'm pumped! You pumped? Yeah, You're pumped! Go get'em! I'll be around if you need me. *giggles* What am I saying? Of course you need me." Meeting Tiffany * "Whoa, Is this chick serious? That school girl uniform is a little on the nose. Don't cha think? She's cute though, blonde too so uh...Bonus points!" * "This is your classic girl next door situation. She's nice so, don't say anything to scare her off. But, don't be afraid to take a chance Meeting Aiko * "Dude, Bro. Asian Chicks? Don't even get me started! I have like the worst case of yellow fever ever! EVER! Like a yellow plague! * "This is a tough approach. She's kind of in a shitty mood so...say something stupid to try and cheer her up. It doesn't matter what. The stupider the better. Meeting Kyanna * "Man! Will you get a load of these two? I'd KILL to have tits like that!" * "This chick is clearly out of your league, but there may be hope. She's probably looking for a decent guy/girl because of that baby mama drama. So, just try not to be an ass for like...five minutes. Oh! She's looking over this way! Showtime!" Meeting Audrey * "Ooooo, she's a little a little feisty one. huh?" * "This is what we refer to as a mega bitch. Confidence is key here. She has to know you're in charge and her bullshit isn't going to phase you. So, whatever you do. Just stay cool." Meeting Lola * "Mmm mmm, I love me some chocolate! I'll have a tall glass of whatever she's serving! Know what I'm saying?" * "Let's see, considering what just went down she's probably a little pissed off. Try to get on her good side. Open with something safe...um like something she probably wants to hear!" Meeting Nikki * "Aw Shit! I was afraid we might run into one of these! Doesn't look like she's a big fan of people...buuuut, your weirdness might actually pay off here. Hmmm...I never thought I'd say this to you but...just be yourself..." * "Don't beat yourself up over it. She was a lost cause to begin with. Plenty of fish in the sea! Let's see...how abouuuut...wait, is she coming back over here? This oughta be interesting." Meeting Jessie * "Ooooo, Milf alert! Looks like a total cougar too. I don't think you realize the gravity of this situation here. This is what seperates the men/women from the boys/girls. You've got to be aggressive! That nice guy/girl shit isn't gonna cut it!" Meeting Beli * "Enjoying the view? Quick, now's your chance! Before she goes to change just...say something! Anything!" After First Sex Scene * "Well, I'm be damned! Will you look at this guy/bitch? I hardly recognize you without the virginity. Congratulations man/girl! And with such a fine you thing too; I'm impressed!" * "Yeah, no shit! We make a good team though." * "Believe it, buddy! You've earned it!" * "Ohhh dayum! He's/She's unstoppable! *giggles* * "You know...I have to say, I might even be a little jealous. I mean... you've got a ways to go...but you're turning out to be a regular sex machine. Be a shame to let these girls have you all to themselves. Yeah, you know what? Fuck it! I'm in!" Meeting Venus * "That's the guy/girl!" * "I know, believe me I know! I'm just as surprised as you but, that's him/her!" * "Have fun!" After Sex With Venus Tutorial * "Alright, I'll try to make this quick. This is the date grid. These little pieces are called tokens. You earn affection by matching three or more of the circular tokens horizontally or vertically. For a successful date, you have to fill the affection meter before you run out of moves. Go ahead, give it a shot! Match those orange tokens with the crescent shape in the middle of the grid." * "See? Easy! Each of the four affection tokens represents a particular trait. The orange ones represent Romance, blue is Talent, green is Flirtation and red is Sexuality. Pay attention to which trait your date prefers! It'll go a long way. Of course matching four or five tokens will get you even more affection. I'll show you, match those four Sexuality tokens in the bottom right of the grid. The red ones." * "Sweet. Okay, what's next...Oh right. Let me cover the other token types real quick. The pink hearts are Passion tokens. Matching those will raise your date's Passion level. The higher her Passion level is, the more affection you'll earn. The gold bells are Joy tokens. You'll get an extra move by matching those; very useful. The Broken Heart tokens are bad news. Seriously, avoid matching those as best you can. Finally, the teardrop tokens are Sentiment tokens. Matching those give you...well, Sentiment. You need Sentiment in order to use date gifts. Annnnnnd seeing as how you don't have any date gifts...I'm guessing I need to explain that too? Here, I'll hook you up with one of mine. It's on the house. Like I said, you'll need Sentiment to use it. So go ahead and match those three Sentiment tokens in the left most column. The tear drops." * "Okay, now go ahead and give that date gift to me." * "Cool huh? There are like, a ton of date gifts that you can get too. They each have a unique effect on the date and can be extremely useful in combination. Oh, and thanks to a little fairy magic, you'll never actually lose them. So you can use them on your next date too! Is that cool or what? Alright, alright. I've gone on long enough. I'll let you finish up the date so you can get the hang of it. Oh and don't worry, I won't let you fail this one. I'm not THAT mean." Greeting Morning * "Good, you're up! Now get to hustlin'!" * "I wanna see you working out there today!" * "Let's get it going! These broads aren't gonna date themselves!" Afternoon * "What up, playa?" * "There he/she is!" * "What's crackin'?" Evening * "How you holdin' up, champ?" * "How's it poppin', my man?/girlfriend?" * "What it dooooooo?!" Night * "You hangin' in there, pal?" * "Lookin' sharp, boss!" * "Yo! How's it going? I wanna hear good things!" Leaving Morning * "Keeps it real." * "Keep your head in the game!" * "I'll be around if you need me." * "See you later superstar." Afternoon * "Make me proud!" * "Later dude/girlfriend!" * "See ya later, superstar!" Evening * "Stay focused. Don't lose your cool." * "Go get her!" * "Deuces!" Night * "Get some rest. You deserve it." * "Bye! Love ya to pieces!" * "Good work! Bring it in for today." Questions Players Question Before Asking * "What's good playa? Talk to me!" * "Hmm...what have you got rattling in that little dome of yours?" * "You need something? Spit it out!" Answering * "Okay, you gotta promise not to laugh. It's...*sigh* Sugardust." * "I'm roughly three hundred and eighty four years old." * "Sky Garden! It's kinda like your world but the clouds are pink. Weird, right?" * "Five feet and four inches. Thank god I'm not a pixie! Those guys are tiny!" * "One ten. Wait...one ten? Damn! I'm kinda chubbin' up!" * "Uhhh...the whole love fairy thing doesn't ring a bell? * "Ugh...these things are Cs. I'm like the flattest fairy ever!" * "The universe was given the honor of having me in it on August third. * "I watch a massive amount of porn!" * "Seriously? You're seriously gonna ask me that? It's fucking pink bitch!" * "Summer, no doubt! If you haven't noticed, I like to walk around in my underwear. * "I hang out in your room when you're not home. You got the best dirty magazines! Already Answered * *imitates buzzer* "Already asked that one!" * "What's the matter? Couldn't get it the first time you asked that question?" * "You know you're not supposed to ask the same question twice." Kyu's Questions Before asking * "Alright, let's review some of the basics..." * "I wonder how much I've rubbed off on ya. Let's see..." * "Incoming question!" * "Oh! Here's a question for ya!" * "You might have to reach back for this one..." Question * "Where did you and I first meet?" * "What color was my hair when we first met?" * "When we first met, what color dress was I wearing?" * "Do you remember what day it was when we first met?" * "Where did we go so I could teach you about dating?" * "What type of token was your first ever token match?" * "What was my advice to you when meeting Tiffany?" * "How did I suggest that you open the initial conversation with Aiko?" * "Do you remember what I say about approaching Kyanna for the first time?" * "What did I say about approaching Audrey when you first ran into her?" * "How did I advise you to approach Lola when first meeting her?" * "How did I tell you to open up your initial interaction with Nikki?" * "When you first met Jessie, how did I suggest you approach her?" * When first meeting Beli, what was my advice to you?" Right Answer * "Ha! Too easy! I'll getcha next time." * "Nice! I expected nothing less." * "Of course! How could you forget?" Wrong Answer * "The fuck? No! that's not even close!" * "How don't you remember that? * "Ummm...not quite..." Quiz Questions Before Asking * "You know what time it is? Quiz time!" * "I hope you've been studying because it's time for a test!" * "You best not get this question wrong!" Question * "Ugh! I don't even wanna ask...*sigh* What's my last name?" * "How old am I? In...fairy years of course." * "Remember the name of the place I'm from?" * "How tall did I say I was?" * "How heavy did I say I was?" * "This is literally the most obvious question in the game! What's my job? Duh!" * "What size are my boobs?" * "What day was I born on?" * "What's my favorite hobby? It's uh...pretty hard to forget." * "I know you're gonna be able to tell me what my favorite color is, right?" * "Did you forget what my favorite season is?" * "Where do I like to hang out?" Right Answer * "Now that's what I like to see!" * "Oh! Like you didn't just look it up on the internet!" * "Psh! That was a softball question!" Wrong Answer * "The only problem with that answer is...that it's not the right one." * "Ohhhh, you're so dumb..." * *sigh* "What am I gonna do with you...?" Gifts Accepting "Liked" Gifts Rave * "This reminds me, I want to party with that bitchy redhead. She seems like fun." * "Even though I know you’re just trying to fuck me, I still like the gift." * "Hey cool more free shit! " Artist * "What? I like to draw! A love fairy has to have hobbies too." * "Why not? It's a thing. I love things!" * "Ahhhh...this job has it's perks." Accepting "Loved" Gifts * "Yeeess! Yeeeeesss! Shower me with gifts!" * "You got decent gifting skills, I’ll give you that much." * *giggles* "This part never gets old." Accepting Unique Gifts * "Ughh, you have such a filthy mind. That’s why we get along so well!" * "Holy shit… yeah, I’m definitely taking this for a test drive tonight." * “Oohhoohhh man, I’m definitely gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one.” Rejecting Gifts * "…aaand what exactly am I supposed to do with… that?" * "Do you even have the HunieBee anymore? It tells you what gifts I like." * "Get with the program. We only like certain gifts!" Accepting Dirty Magazine * "Niiiice, I know what I'm doing today. Here, you can have this... thing whatever it is..." Accepting Tissue Box * "I guess you won't be having much need for these anymore huh? *giggles* Here, I'll trade you for this!" Accepting Panties Food Accepting Candy * "Mmmm-mmm! How am I supposed to stop eating this shit?" * "Sweeeeeet…" * “Awww yeah… that’s the good stuff!” Accepting Junk Food * "Soooo good! If this food was a dude/chick, I’d fuck his/her brains out." * "They really need to start serving this shit where I'm from" * "Fuck that’s good! Yo, I’m about to bust a nut over here." Rejecting Food * "Sorry bub, fairies can’t eat that garbage." * "What are you doing? Check my preferences in the stupid phone." * "No can do. I’ll get mad sick and blast chunks all over; it’s gross." When Full * *groans* "You did this to me…" * "Ughh… I think I’m set on foodage." * "I can only pack so much in man/bitch… Give me a break." When Hungry * "Okay, seriously? I'm gonna need you to put some food directly into my face hole." * "Maybe some candy or something might be nice" * "Check the appetite meter. See anything that might, I don't know, be an issue?" Alcohol Accepting Alcohol * "Keep em' coming!" * "Yummy! Nah wouldn't it be crazy if I was that kind of fairy though?" * "Yeaaaah buddy! I'm 'bout to get my drink on!" * "They don't serve this back home so, load me up!" * "Ohhhh yeah! It's gonna get real stupid in this bitch and I'm in it!" Rejecting Alcohol * "Yo, chill out with that shit. Nobody likes an alcoholic." * "Not while I’m on the clock." * "Jeezus man/woman! Can you wait until you’re in a bar or something?" When Drunk * "I think I'm adequately drunk enough." * "Maybe one more drink...nah, nah, I'm good, I'm good." * "Alright! Chill! Chill! I ain't trying to pass out!" When Hungry * "Girls can't drink when they're hungry ya tard!" * "You have to feed me before you poison me." * "uh uh! food first." Before Sex * "I'm not supposed to mix business with pleasure... I'll make an exception just this once." * "Seriously! Tell me, how long have you been waiting for this to happen?" * "What am I doing? Oh my god...! Alright, you're good." * "Clearly, I've done my job well." After Sex * "Thanks for the sex homie." * "Well! At least I know I don't have to teach you anything about THAT!" * "Sooo, fairies? Better than human girls, am I right or am I right?" Date Matching Four/Five Tokens * "Okay Okay!" * "Beautiful!" * "Noice!" * "Like a bauws!" * "Respect!" Matching Heartbreak Tokens * "Are you for real right now?" * "I can't even...I just can't!" * "Oh my god! Fail!" Giving a Date Gift * "I'm diggin' it!" * "Good call!" * "Nice!" * "You've got this!" * "Make it happen!" Rejecting a Date Item * "Using that would do absolutely nothing right now." Completing Date * "Our little girl/boy is growing up!" * "Niiiice. See, I knew you had it in ya." * "Well, look at this guy/bitch! I think I've created a monster." * "Alright, You're getting good. Just don't get too cocky. No wait! Do, chicks dig that." * "About time! I gotta say, I wasn't sure you were gonna pull it off." * "There may be some hope for you yet. Maybe..." Completing Night Date * "Fuck man! I'm super horny! Well...I guess you'll have to do." * "Meet me back at your place." * "Alright, let's go. These pants aren't gonna get in themselves." Failing Date * “Could you please just not? Like, ever again? Yeah, thanks.” * "Could you please suck more at match three? That would be great, thanks!" * "Really? I know I've taught you better than that!" * "The objective is to win. We're clear on that right?" * "Swing and a miss!" * "It's too late in the game for you to be pulling this shit bro/sister!" Pre-date Quotes Accepting date * “Can’t wait to see where we end up this time!” * “I’m pretty pumped to see how much you’ve improved.” * “Let’s fuckin’ date this shit up!” * “Come on! Seduce me with your sexy puzzle skills.” * “Alright! Saddle up! Let’s do this shit!" * "Good luck! I know I can be a real bitch to win over." Full Inventory * "You gotta do something about that inventory... It's getting a little out of hand!" HuniePop 2: Double Date - Gameplay Trailer Custscene *"Boi-oi-oing! Is there anything better than a MILF? Greeting *"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be nads deep in some kinda hole, right now?" Category:Quotes